Meeting of Souls The Wedding
by babe inc
Summary: babe wedding, finally arrived. Co authors once again; Deanna and Margaret


Sequel to the Meeting of Souls

Co-Written by Margaret and Deanna

You are hereby invited:

The wedding invitations went out in the mail the very next day. Actually Carlos and Stephanie had them already made up. They made them while having one of their _'someday' _talks. The wedding would be in a week. Neither one wanted to wait "one minute longer!"

The preparations for the wedding fell onto everyone shoulders. Jennifer Brown (who was expecting their first child) was in charge of the RSVP's.

Ella and Stephanie and her Rangeman posse had selected "Shore Chef Catering" from Toms River, New Jersey for the event and the menu read like a dream to all. Everyone was drooling over the choices.

There would be a traditional pig roast, for the Cuban heritage theme. To the lobster cooked in light wine sauce. No one could forget the shrimp cocktail with Remoulade sauce, as Cindy and Ms. D, kept on reminding them. There was to be grilled veggie platters, also a Caprese Salad along with other food that would make up the main menu.

They were down to the wedding cake and dessert. For some extra fun for Carlos, Stephanie also chose to have caramel and guava cheese flan. The cake was going to be three tiers and Stephanie had decided it was going to be marbled, with a Tiramisu filling and frosting.

Everyone would laugh later at the cake topper that Stephanie had chosen, looking like a replica of a picture that hung in their diner. Everyone wanted to see what it was but she just told them, they would have to wait.

There would be champagne and light wine to drink for the adults. Juice or sparkling water for the children, pregnant ladies and those that just didn't want to drink.

Everything had been changing at Rangeman. It had finally become a 'Family.' The women were just as involved as the men. And yes, several pregnancies were happening at Rangeman Trenton;

Besides Jennifer puking her guts up on the smell of garlic, Melissa and Lester had to go and get 'hitched' because Melissa had said to Lester 'I won't be a whale in my wedding dress" in Vegas.

Cindy and Hal had hit it off so well, you could tell by his blush just by looking at him at the Juniak's fundraiser. Cindy had been a vision in her plum strapless dress and matching heels, Hal couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of her, noticing the slit up the side, showing off her long toned legs.

Ms. D was having a blast, being involved in the Rangeman's life as their accountant, and was certainly looking forward to her ongoing relationship with Manny Ramos. Who knew what they were up to, since they couldn't keep their hands off each other. The pair would be there, with "bells on."

Hank and Amy were going to be there, right beside their friends, pregnant as well. Hector was coming with his partner of several years, Gary, who worked with Ms. D as she was his 'slave driver' of a boss, as he teasingly called her.

Kris and Ram also had made quite the striking pair; he towered over his 'soon to be' she would be wearing a strapless coral dress that showed off her toned arms and legs. Soon to be what? Lovers? Married? The secret smile they gave each other, just told everyone they were happy.

Amanda would be there, with the ultimate 'bad boy' of Rangeman, Cal, now that Lester had hung up his player's card. Was it the water you ask? Could be. Though only at Rangeman, as at the 'love shack' being a pair was fine for now.

Stephanie and Carlos had decided they were only taking a week honeymoon, business did call after all.

Ah, they were going to Jamaica, the one part of the world both wanted to go to the most, "San Souci" to be exact.

A few days before the wedding, everyone got together for dinner. What Stephanie and Carlos didn't know was, she would be getting her, something old, something blue, something borrowed. All the guys from Rangeman presented Stephanie with a beautiful Antique pearl necklace. The sisterhood had given her a pair of blue topaz earrings and from Grandma Mazur she got her something borrowed. It was a most exquisite handkerchief. Stephanie, nor anyone else had ever seen something like this. Grandma Mazur explained to everyone, that it had been made by her Grandmother and when she married her husband, it had been loaned to her. When Helen went to marry Frank, she had told her that under no terms would she carry that old and tattered relic. Yes, she was hurt, but had a feeling that she would be able to loan it to one of her grandchildren.

Stephanie in tears from hearing the story went and gave her Grandma/mother the biggest hug she could. Deep down she was very thankful to Helen at the moment, for not wanting to carry such a precious gift. And yet, very angry that she could just throw away tradition whenever she felt like it.

The day of the wedding had arrived. A week had passed quickly as there was so much to get accomplished. The wedding itself, was being held on the roof of the Rangeman building, for obvious reasons. Presiding over their marriage would be Joe Juniak.

Standing next to Carlos, were his brothers, Adrian, Roberto, with Luis. They all were in Armani tuxes. All the women there were drooling over the men standing at the podium. Carlos in his Tux, with a white tie to match his bride's dress, His two brothers and Luis were just as dapper.

Stephanie had 3 maids of honor. Elaine Juniak and Grandma Mazur, who had helped raise her. Ella was the third; she was her newest relative and friend.

The groomsmen were Lester, Tank and Bobby. They were wearing Tuxes from _"Vera Wang." _Stephanie's three bridesmaids were Melissa, Jennifer and Cindy, all were from college. All the women were wearing long spaghetti strap dresses, all in different shades of blue. Of course Stephanie had helped pick out the dresses. She had had a hard time choosing which blue colors to use, so she had decided to just use them all. It was unconventional to say the least, but then again, Stephanie and Carlos were not the typical couple.

All were coordinated to match with their 'partners' clothing, ties matched the ladies dresses perfectly.

After all the guests had arrived and had been seated. The music started. Everyone had risen to see Carlos' nieces and nephews walk down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals and carrying the rings. The girls were wearing cobalt blue dresses and the boys looked like little men in their black tuxes.

Stephanie and Carlos had picked their own music for this special day and instead of the traditional wedding march, they had decided on their own personal favorites.

As the first strains of 'At Last' by Etta James were heard, Stephanie appeared on her daddy's arm.

Everyone was amazed at how beautiful she looked in her gown. She was a true vision in her strapless white "Vera Wang" dress that flowed seamlessly at the bottom. She had a bouquet of daisies in her hand that she had specifically asked for.

Coming to stand beside Carlos, she had given her daddy a kiss. She was letting go of being a daddy's girl to becoming Carlos' wife. A lifetime of dreams was finally coming true.

Carlos couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful bride. She was a dream come true for him. He never expects to fall in love ever in his life. Positive he would be alone until he died, but she had appeared right in front of his eyes, at 'their diner'. He was ever so thankful that he listened to "his feeling" and went to that diner.

When the music ended and Adrian's wife Sandra and Roberto's wife had collected the children. Mayor Juniak started the ceremony. It was short and sweet right to the point as requested by the couple; telling everyone they had their own vows to say, as they slid each other rings on.

Stephanie went first and said: 'Carlos, I never thought my dreams would come true, from seeing you that first moment in the diner, until today. I thought a man like you, did not exist in reality. It was a story of make believe. Well. Here we are now and I want you to know that only you are the one I will see forever, in my eyes, in my words and in everything I do, as you complete me. You are my best friend, and my better half that I will love through everything life holds for us, take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion for you,'

Carlos, with his eyes never leaving Stephanie's said to her: 'Babe, my life has been a journey, making my way to you. You complete me. I never knew how quickly you would become my whole world. Stephanie, you're my best friend, my better half that I love with all the passion that is in me. The woman of my dreams. You make me want to be a better man. There is no higher honor than becoming your husband and being by your side, never to lead you or even to follow you, but doing everything side by side until the day one of us dies and is waiting for the other. Take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion for you.'

And with the Mayor saying you may kiss the bride; never had anyone seen such a kiss.

Friends and soon to be lovers in every way was happening before their eyes.

Turning around to the crowd on top of the Rangeman building, Joe announced to everyone. 'It's with great honor to introduce to family and friends, Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso! Stephanie and Carlos have asked that the reception begin at once, so let's all adjourn to the other side.'

The reception was a dream as well, everyone watched as Stephanie and Carlos had their first dance as husband and wife to the music of "Unchained Melody by The Platters."

And then it was time for the daddy/daughter dance that Stephanie knew was going to be hard on her daddy, she saw his tears forming in his eyes as the music to "Unforgettable" by Nat king Cole and his daughter Natalie played. No words were necessary as they danced.

The reception went on for a few hours, until Stephanie and Carlos, not given to tradition threw the garter and flowers at specific folks; Cindy got the bouquet and Hal got the garter. The guests were dancing, drinking and laughing the night away. As the party was winding down, "Garth Brooks" "The Dance" starting playing. Love was definitely in the air as everyone in attendance was on the dance floor.

Carlos and Stephanie decided it was a good time to sneak off and go change clothes and get ready to leave. Then they would say their goodbyes to everyone. Carlos had one final surprise for his "Wife" and it would be arriving soon. Loud noises could be heard from afar, growing louder as it came closer. Everyone but the Rangeman guys wondered what the noise was. As soon as Stephanie saw the helicopter, she squealed with delight. As they boarded the chopper, the pilot saluted Carlos.

Everyone turned and watched as the Newlywed couple boarded and as it was flying away,

"Waved"

A/n much thanks to Ms. D who helped co-write this little one shot, working with what I sent her and the notes to go by,

Wedding vows courtesy of movies and I added into them, for Stephanie it was from West Side Story, Some Jerry McGuire in there as well.

For Carlos. It was bridge over Madison County.

Also a BIG thank you goes out to financebabe for allowing us to use a phrase that we fell in-love with.

p.s., who are the girls I mentioned that's on our fan fic board here, can you pick out their pen names? Some are writers, others are readers and reviewers, much love for letting me abuse their names…and je for her wonderful make believe peeps as well.


End file.
